


Father's Day One-Shot

by deltajackdalton



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltajackdalton/pseuds/deltajackdalton
Summary: Absolutely nothing is mentioned about Father's Day, but Jack has a son so it's related. (Title subject to change)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Original Child Character, Jack Dalton & Original Male Character, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Jack Dalton/Female Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Father's Day One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. Jack is married with a son. This is one of the self-gratifying things I've ever written :)

His mom always said he was energetic as a toddler, but there's no way he was ever this rambunctious. That's the only word to describe his toddler. Rambunctious. Destructive maybe. Definitely a force to be reckoned with.

He's fifty with a three year old toddler that can't ever sit still and it seems to be even worse at bedtime. Which he would know if he wasn't always in the war room until all ungodly hours of the night. But he's tired. Neither Mac nor Riley ever made Jack feel this doggone drained before. But, it's what he gets for giving him sugar while watching wrestling. You warned him.

“Daddy look I'm the Hulk!” Jack peeks his eyes open just enough at that to see his little boy do a turnbuckle dive off his bed onto a giant stuffed Hulk that you ordered online last week that has become his son's wrestling buddy.

“Baby quit jumpin off the bed or Mama's gonna come in here and tan your hide. Both our hides.” That earns him giggles at his Texan accent and a roundhouse kick to the poor toy. “Come on, you gotta get in bed and go to sleep so you'll grow up big and strong.” That usually worked on him as a kid. The threat that he wouldn't be big and strong was enough to make him do all sorts of stuff he didn't want to do. Not so for his son apparently.

“But I'm already big and strong… like the Hulk!” And the kid takes another dive and crash lands on the floor with a thud loud enough to wake the whole apartment complex. With that, Jack scoops him up and wrestles him into his bed, blanket tucked up to his chin and one of Jack's arms around him to keep his wriggling form in place. Jackson's whining about getting up and “but I'm not sleepy, Daddy, please let me up!” pleading with his big brown puppy dog eyes almost get to Jack. Almost. 

Jack stays firm and doesn't give in to the demands of a three year old, even when said three year old starts calling for his mama to come break him out of dad jail. But this is Jack's special father-son bonding time, and besides you're off taking a relaxing soak in the tub to forget the day you've had. Jackson's stuck with him.

Jack knows his son is worn down and on the verge of sleep when his eyelids droop and he curls up into Jack's chest, a little hand going up to tangle in his soft fauxhawk to run his fingers through it rhythmically. It's a trait that he got from his mom: both of you love playing with Jack's hair. It's enough to send Jack right off to sleep, but his son asks him something that he doesn't quite understand since it was mumbled into his chest. “What was that, Bud?”

Jackson looks up at him, drowsy eyes staring unfocused at his scruff. “Do you love Mama?” 

That gets Jack's attention. He sounds too serious for a toddler. "'Course I do, baby, more than the whole wide world."

"But why?" 

Why? How in the hell is he supposed to answer that? He tries to keep his answer simple, something a three year old could understand.

"Because she's beautiful and smart and brave and most of all, she gave me you." Jack kisses his son's forehead and smoothes his soft brown hair back out of his eyes, hoping that'll be the end of his mini-existential crisis and he'll finally go to sleep. He doesn't.

Instead, Jackson struggles up on his hands and knees until he's facing Jack full-on and can clearly see him. That's a trait he got from Jack: he wants to look at whoever he's talking to in the eye. Jackson looks concerned about that answer, maybe even a little bit angry. Toddler rage is not something Jack wants to deal with right now. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to be a big brother!" He pouts, and it's probably the cutest thing Jack's ever seen that it startles a laugh out of him. His outburst is completely out of left field, and Jack is blindsided, immobile while Jackson relaxes back into place now that he's gotten his feelings off his chest. It takes several minutes for his worn-out brain to put two and two together, and by that point, Jackson is asleep.

Carefully he untangles himself from Jackson and the blankets and turns out the lights, knowing good and well that by morning, Jackson's going to be wedged between the two of you in your own bed. You're still awake when he lays down behind you, arms automatically wrapping around your waist and his hand flattening out on your stomach.

"When were you gonna tell me, darlin'?"


End file.
